


Family Game Night

by masonpastelpink



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, badboy!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masonpastelpink/pseuds/masonpastelpink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve: guys bucky is sitting at my table???? </p>
<p>Peggy: !!!!! </p>
<p>Sam: !!!!! get that booty rogers </p>
<p>Steve: help he’s just eating his burger and yet he looks hot doing it</p>
<p>Peggy: well quit talking to us you nerd, go talk to him</p>
<p>Sam: ask if he wants to touch butts </p>
<p>idea from tumblr user murphels "STUCKY HS AU WHERE STEVE IS THIS LITTLE ASSHOLE WHO CAN’T KEEP HIS MOUTH SHUT AND CONSTANTLY GETS INTO FIGHTS SO NO ONE TALKS TO HIM BUT BUCKY IS SO SMITTEN WITH HIM THAT HE ADOPTS THIS BADBOY ~PERSONA TO GET CLOSER TO HIM BECAUSE HE THINKS THAT’S HOW STEVE IS<br/>BUT IT ALL COMES CRASHING DOWN WHEN STEVE POPS UP AT HIS HOUSE TO SEE IF BUCKY WANTS TO HANG OUT AND A HORRIFIED BUCKY IS HAVING A FAMILY GAME NIGHT WITH HIS PARENTS AND THREE LITTLE SISTERS WHO ABSOLUTELY AND VOCALLY DOTE ON HIM"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> follow me on tumblr @denimbxy and maybe send me some prompts I can write about!

“Y’know, staring at him won’t get him to come to you.” Nat smirks and steals a fry off from Clint. 

 

Bucky blinks and whips his head around to look at his two best friends. Nat was smiling smugly at him while Clint was occupied with his fries but had a hand covering them from anymore theft. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he says nonchalantly, adjusting himself in his seat so he faced them better.

 

Nat hums and juts her chin at the direction behind him. “Really? So you’re not staring at Steve Rogers? Which you’ve done every time he’s in the same room as you?” 

 

Bucky grumbles and takes a fry from Clint just when he thought his precious fries were safe from his friends. Clint whines.

 

If you said that Bucky had a deep-seated, disgustingly adorable crush on his tiny classmate Steve Rogers, he would laugh nervously and walk in the other direction in a brisk speed because  _ that’s exactly what he has. _ He’s had a crush on Steve ever since he got all up in Victor von Doom’s face for being biphobic when Bucky came out as bisexual in middle school. Bucky’s found him to be the most adorable thing; wanting to just hold him in his arms and cuddle him for hours and maybe do… Ahem. Other things. 

 

“You’d think you’d’ve gained some confidence after starting this whole bad-boy persona.” Clint jumps into the conversation, giving up on defending his fries. “Everyone already thinks you’re this cool guy who’d do just about anything, so why not own it?”

 

“Because he’s too nervous around Rogers.” Nat answers instead, earning her an irritated glare from Bucky. “He ran into a pole after school while trying to not let Steve see us walk home. It was pretty funny - Here, I have a video.” 

 

Bucky groans, rolling his eyes at his friends but uses the time to look over his shoulder at Steve, sitting alone at his lunch table. Steve Rogers was known for never keeping his mouth shut, defending the little guys, and constantly picking fights with anyone that deserves it. In freshman year, he punched a senior named Johann Shmidt who was hitting on a freshman girl who clearly didn’t like it. He was like a tiny ball of constant anger and that’s what Bucky admires about him. Sadly, because of the constant fights he gets into, Steve gives the impression that he doesn’t want anyone to talk to him. Although the reason why Bucky doesn’t talk to Steve is completely different. Bucky would’ve gone to Steve’s table to talk to him long ago, but looking into his classmate’s blue eyes makes Bucky tongue-tied. 

 

Bucky frowns. This is their last year together. Might as well try, right? Bucky turns back to Nat and Clint who were still laughing over the video in Nat’s phone. “Ok, fine. How do I even go about talking to him?” 

 

The laughing immediately dies. Nat looks up, staring at Bucky with a blank expression before shrugging one shoulder. “Just go for it. I hear he’s not a spawn of Satan and won’t chew and spit you out.” she says sarcastically. 

 

***

 

**Peggy:** Steve I’m 100% positive that you have no need to tweak or change anything

**Sam:** yeah ya nerd, it’s good! but if you want it to look gorgeous, photoshop my face into it

 

Steve snorts fondly at the group chat as he stops making adjustments to his latest sketch. He always asks them about their opinion over his art pieces, only to be told compliments over them. Which he won’t admit, he appreciates it a lot. He met Sam and Peggy during Comic-Con when he was dressed as pre-serum Captain America and bumped into Sam who dressed as Falcon and Peggy as Agent Carter. The rest was history. Steve didn’t have a lot of friends, and especially at school. When he punched Shmidt and broke his nose, nobody spoke to him except for a small handful of people that didn’t care about the rumours.  _ Whatever _ , Steve thought to himself;  _ Shmidt had it coming.  _

 

Steve was laughing at a pun Peggy made when a hand appeared in his peripheral vision. He glances up and his eyes felt like they were going to pop out. Bucky ‘I-don’t-give-a-shit’ Barnes was standing in front of him, leaning a hand on the table, staring down at Steve with a look in his eyes that Steve couldn’t distinguish. Bucky Barnes was basically sex on legs. Always walking down the halls with subdued confidence, long brown hair always tied back in a bun, and signature leather jacket that looks worn but obviously cared for. When he smiles, it’s like he knows exactly what you’re thinking. 

 

“Uhm.” 

 

“Mind if I sit?” Bucky asks, his voice making Steve’s heart do things.

 

“Oh! No, I don’t mind. Take a seat-” Steve fumbles. Bucky nudges him surprisingly gently and sits right next to him, throwing him for a loop. Steve blinks quickly at Bucky as he ignores the blond and eats his mediocre cafeteria cheese burger. Steve hastily grabs his phone and turns his body away from Bucky so he could type quickly to Peggy and Sam. 

 

**Steve:** guys bucky is sitting at my table???? 

**Peggy** : !!!!!

**Sam:** !!!!! get that booty rogers

**Steve:** help he’s just eating his burger and yet he looks hot doing it

**Peggy:** well quit talking to us you nerd, go talk to him

**Sam** : ask if he wants to touch butts

 

“What’s that?” 

 

Steve shuts his phone off and stuffed it in his back pocket, facing Bucky who was  _ a lot _ closer than he was before. “I… What?” 

 

Bucky nods at Steve’s sketch. It was Captain America and Winter Soldier cuddling. Oh God. Steve was  _ sweating _ by now. There was an awkward silence between them. Steve couldn’t come up with anything up the top of his head to explain that he just draws fanart. He knows he shouldn’t feel ashamed, but it did feel awkward. Bucky glances at Steve before looking back at the drawing.  “You draw really well.”

 

“Oh.” Yup. Yup. That’s how we’re going to win him over. Yup. Keep going Steve. “Thank you. It’s just this comic series I’ve come to enjoy lately.”

 

Bucky nods at the drawing and looks up at Steve, but not looking him directly in the eye for long. “What’s it about?” 

 

That’s when Steve spends the rest of lunch and their walk together in the halls explaining the entire series. 

 

That’s how it goes for the next few weeks. Steve talks nonstop about whatever he’s in the mood for and Bucky listens. He’s a very good listener too. He’s quiet but he nods and reacts when he has too, and adds little comments that always make Steve laugh. Steve never knew why it started, but during lunchtime, Bucky would talk to Natasha and Clint and  head over to Steve’s table, and then walk Steve to his class afterwards. 

 

*** 

 

“Rogers!” 

 

Steve turns around as he’s on his way home, squinting at two figures approaching him. Bucky and Natasha walk towards him, and talk about a power pair. For a good two years, people thought of them as a couple until Clint transferred to SHIELD high school and swooned Natasha with his archery skills and never ending supply of Starbucks. 

 

Bucky gives a little smile when they finally get close enough, hands stuffed in his leather jacket. “Hey Steve.” 

 

“Hey.” he smiles back and Natasha rolls her eyes. “Hi Natasha.” 

 

Bucky pulls his hand out of his pocket to wave it. “You can call her Nat -” 

 

“No, Natasha’s fine.” Natasha interrupts with a smirk. “But if you’re comfortable enough, go for it.” 

 

Steve chuckles. He’s come to get used to Bucky’s friends after they started coming to their table during lunch time nowadays, and he’s started getting along really well with Natasha. “I’ll go with Natasha for now. Where’re you guys off to?” 

 

“I’m heading to Clint’s place but James here is free.” Natasha pats - more like pushes - Bucky forward with a too innocent smile. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” 

 

“What? Nat!” Bucky calls after her as she walks away, all of a sudden tenser than usual. The thought that Bucky doesn’t want to be seen with him outside of school comes and goes when Bucky sighs but smiles at Steve like they’re sharing a joke only they know. “Where you heading, Rogers?” 

Steve forces himself to take even breaths before he has to take out his inhaler in front of Bucky and answers. “Home. Maybe stop by the grocer and get some eggs for my mom.” 

 

“Cool,” Bucky nods, looking around and inhaling softly. “Mind if I walk with you?” 

 

Steve laughs softly and begins to walk, not noticing Bucky’s eyes softening. “Sure, why not?” 

 

*** 

 

“You watch documentaries about space?” Steve starts off when he gets to their lunch table, and Bucky’s already seated. The fact that he doesn’t call it his lunch table anymore warms his heart. 

 

Bucky’s eyebrows raise, in mid-chew. “What? Where’d you hear that?” 

 

Steve shrugs a shoulder and sits down, taking out his chicken wrap his mom made him last night. “Clint asked me if I wanted to come over to his place and watch some movies on Netflix with you and Nat. He said that you’d probably request some documentaries about space.” 

 

To Steve’s surprise, Bucky’s cheeks had a tint of pink as he snorted and ate his burger with more purpose. “You believe what everyone says?” he says in a more softer tone than he probably intended. 

 

“Nah.” Steve rests an elbow on the table, smiling briefly at Nat and Clint who just came back buying from Subway. “Especially with what people say about me? Can’t believe everything. So I just wanted to hear it from you. It’s not that big a deal anyway.” 

 

Bucky stares at Steve for a moment then smiles with a closed mouth. “Yeah? You don’t think I’m not some nerd?”

 

“I already thought you were a nerd before, so what’s the difference?” Steve laughs as Bucky shoves shoulders with him. “C’mon, tell me about it. I wanna hear about some space facts.” 

 

After that day, Bucky began talking more. Talking more about things in general, but especially about space. Steve was always the one he’d go to when Bucky got updated about anymore proof of life in space. His eyes would always grow brighter and his smile became less weathered, as if he’s finally showing Steve how he really is. 

 

It was honestly the most adorable thing Steve has ever seen and he might be falling for this space nerd. It kinda feels nice. 

 

*** 

 

“Why do you always have to pick a fight?” Bucky says as he’s bringing a bag of peas from Steve’s fridge onto Steve’s swollen eye. Just a few minutes ago, Bucky had to peel off and punch out some kid Ronan who’s been shoving at Steve and calling Steve all kinds of slurs that week until Steve finally had enough and confronted him. Bucky was lucky enough to pass by while he was putting away gym equipment for the coach and stop the fight. 

 

“eye ‘ad dem awn de robes.” Steve says while pinching his nose with a tissue to prevent anymore blood coming out. Bucky sighs but they share a smile. Even with a black eye and having been bleeding all over his shirt at one point, Bucky still found him the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 

 

Later that night, Steve and Bucky were sitting on the couch, thighs touching but in their respectable seat cushions. While they were in the middle of Neil deGrasse Tyson talking about the cosmos, Steve mumbles quietly, only for Bucky’s ears even though no one else was in the house. “I don’t like bullies and people always underestimate me… I have a voice too.” he says firmly then his lips tilt up slightly, eyes dancing from the reflection on the TV. “And one helluva punch. Might as well use it, right?” 

 

With a sharp intake of air, Bucky laughs heartedly. God, for weeks he’s been on such a high off of being with Steve. “I’ll say. Well… I’ll always be there when you need it just in case.” When Steve answers him with a smile, Bucky turned back to look at the screen or else he’d do something stupid like kiss him. 

 

***

 

Although Steve and Bucky have come to get to know each other more, Steve still feels as if there’s some kind of barrier between them that he can’t figure out. Bucky’s aloof character that everyone seems to think of him as still shows up but Steve can see that persona chip away and maybe show who Bucky really is, but… Why the act? 

 

***

 

**Steve** : Guys i’m conflicted 

**Sam** : what is it young one 

**Steve:** so ykno how Bucky always hangs out at my house? 

**Sam:** yes and you never kiss or touch butts 

**Peggy:** sam shush 

**Steve:** well. I’m never allowed or offered to go to his place. I wanna see what his house looks like but????????????? 

**Steve** : I’m afraid to ask. What if he has, i don’t know, family issues that’ll make him uncomfortable? I don’t want him to feel uncomfortable around me 

**Peggy** : while you’re worrying a tad too much, I think I can understand why you would

**Sam:** does this have to do with why he constantly goes home before 7 on saturdays

**Peggy:** and that time you saw him buy like 10 board games at Target? 

**Steve:** I tell you guys too much 

 

***

 

Steve was lounging on the couch when his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

 

**Nat** : hey nerd head to buck’s at 7:20 he’s too busy to tell you so he told me to let you know 

**Steve:** oh. You sure? 

**Nat:** mhm here’s the address 

 

Steve knew he should probably message Bucky first to confirm that he wanted him over, but Steve’s curiosity is too tempting.

 

***

 

Steve stood outside the single family attached home, swallowing nervously. “I knew I shouldn’t’ve came by…” he mumbles to himself, walking up the steps to the house. 

 

Behind the door he could hear muffled voices. Getting even more nervous, Steve hastily knocks. His head was coming up with all sorts of scenarios in his head and most of them involved an angry or disappointed Bucky. What he didn’t expect was a kind looking woman who looked a lot like Bucky, smiling at Steve the way his mother would. She brushed back her hair and tilted her head slightly. 

 

“Hello,” she says, “how may I help you?” 

 

“Uhm… I’m Steve Rogers?” her eyes seemed to widen slightly, straightening up, “Is Bucky Barnes here?” 

 

“Yes, I’m surprised he’s kept you away from us for so long though.” She chuckles and steps inside to let him step in, “Come in, I’m Bucky’s mother, you can call me Winifred.” 

 

“Nice to meet you.” They shake hands and Bucky’s mom proceeds to guide him through the hall and into the living room where the voices got louder and clearer. 

 

“Muuuuuum! Bucky’s cheating!” A young female voice whines. 

 

“What? No way! I’m playing fair and square!” a familiar voice laughs obnoxiously. 

 

“Pfft! Eat my butt, Buck!” Another female voice whoops. 

 

“Ava, watch what you say.” An older, deeper male voice cuts in firmly. 

 

“Sorry, dad!” 

 

“Look in his pockets! I feel the cards!” Another  _ other _ female voice cries out. 

 

Winifred enters the room and laughs as she tries to settle the kids down. Steve strays to take in what he’s seeing. Winifred had joined a man, probably her husband, on the couch, laughing as three girls who were around 6-10, and they were dog piling Bucky, searching his pockets. The kids were screaming in utter delight until Winifred shakes her head, amused and announces Steve’s arrival. Steve sees Bucky instantly freeze and sit up, eyes wide as they meet Steve’s. 

 

“Steve?” Bucky gets out of the pile and steps close to Steve so that his family won’t hear them. Steve only just noticed that Bucky wasn’t wearing his usual dark attire and was wearing a shirt with Grumpy Cat on it.  “What’re you doing here?” 

 

Steve feels his face heat up, eyes cast down to play with his fingers. “Sorry, Nat messaged me and,” Bucky makes a show of rolling his eyes, “I can go if you want.” 

 

“I…” Bucky looks over his shoulder at his family who were cleaning up the fallen cards and pretending not to try and overhear their conversation. “I don’t know, it’s family game night and - “

  
“Why don’t you have Steve join us Bucky?” Bucky’s dad sits up to grab a different board game. “Since Bucky clearly cheated,” Bucky protests with a laugh but his dad continues, “we’re gonna play some Pictionary. If you want you can join Rebecca, Ava and I while Bucky, Sophia and Winifred play against us.” 

“I don’t wanna intrude…” Steve stammers but then looks around at the expectant looks on the Barnes’ faces and Bucky’s unsure but gentle smile. “Sure.” Steve finally says and sits down on the carpet close to Winifred’s feet and Bucky joins in and sits beside him. 

Bucky coughs into his fist and gestures as he introduces each family member. “This is my mom, Winifred, my dad George,” he points at the youngest girl, “Ava,” points at the middle child, “Sophia.” and then nods his head at the oldest who nodded coolly at Steve with a smile, “and that’s Rebecca.” 

“Hi,” Steve gives a little wave. “I’m Steve Rogers.” 

“Oh, we know.” Rebecca answers with a smirk all too much like Natasha’s. Bucky pushes her with his foot but she just laughs and sticks her tongue out at him. 

***

“Bucky has a crush on you,” Rebecca says as she follows Steve to the entrance while Bucky was upstairs getting dressed to walk Steve home, “just so you know.”

Steve looks up from tying his shoelaces. “Pardon?”

“He has a really big crush on you and it’s super lame. Nat even says that he needs to stop talking about you because it’s getting too obvious. It’s cute, but you might as well do something about it right?” Rebecca shrugs at Steve’s dumbfounded expression, walking away. “Hope you come back again soon, Steve!” 

_ Oh my God _ . 

*** 

“So,” Steve trails off after a good 10 minutes of awkward silence between them as he and Bucky walk to his place. “game night. Was that why I couldn’t come over on those days?” 

Bucky laughs softly, not looking him in the eye. “Yup.” 

“It’s really sweet, y’know? You didn’t have to hide it from me.” Steve raises an eyebrow, “I mean imagine; I would’ve kicked your ass at Pictionary long ago.” 

Bucky relaxes a bit and snorts, “That’s because you’re an artist, that was an advantage from the beginning.” He sighs as they get back to the subject. “I don’t know….” 

“It was really cute too.” Steve chances. 

“I just - wait, what? Cute?” Bucky whips his head at Steve, blushing more obviously now. 

_ ‘Bucky has a crush on you, just so you know.’ _

Oh God, how did Steve not notice? Bucky was looking at Steve with hopeful but nervousness, worrying at his lip, with fondness now clear in his eyes. That look on his face was exactly how he looked at Steve on day one when he asked to sit with him. 

“I…” Steve bites his lip and feels his heart quicken when he catches Bucky’s eyes trail the action. “I think you’re cute all the time actually. And really, uhm, sweet.” 

“Oh.” Bucky breathes softly. 

When they made eye contact, it was clear what each other was thinking, finally confirming that they felt the same way the entire time. Once they got the Steve’s house, Bucky stops him just outside the door, taking him by the hand, “Hey… Can I kiss you?” 

Steve hardly nods before he tip-toes and cups Bucky’s cheek to kiss him, soft and dry. Bucky’s arms loop around his waist, pulling him closer to his firm body. Feeling Bucky’s lips spread in a smile, he pulls away, seeing Bucky with a dopey grin and looking absolutely wrecked. Steve  _ did that _ . Bucky presses his forehead against his, smile remaining where it was but softening, “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

Steve shakes his head and backs out of Bucky’s embrace, but holds his hand. “Nah, I’m gonna message you when you get home, y’hear me?” He smirks and Bucky stares at him with a big grin. 

He nods distractedly, stepping in close to kiss Steve on the corner of his mouth, lingering before he backs away and reluctantly lets go of his hand. “See you.” He watches Steve as he steps back but then spins around to walk down the steps, a new hop in his step. 

Steve chuckles, shaking his head and searches in his pockets for his keys and getting inside. 

*** ~~~~

“Oh thank God,” Nat groans. Steve and Bucky were holding hands as they approach Nat and Clint that Monday morning. “Clint and I were starting to get worried.” 

Clint laughs, “Yeah. Bucky’s made up bad-boy look couldn’t just go out in vain.” They began walking in pairs down the halls to get to their first class. 

“Wait, what?” Steve blinks up at his boyfriend.  _ Boyfriend _ . “You did that for me?” 

Bucky moans and looks away shyly, “I mean… Well, yeah, but I was just 15, and it kind of just stuck.” 

“Oh my God,” Steve barks out a laugh, laughing even more when Bucky pouts at him. “You nerd. I had a crush on you way before you started that whole look. Plus space nerd you is my favourite.”

Bucky rolls his eyes but his hand in Steve’s tightens. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sam: YOOOOOO!! Send pics of you two being cute 
> 
> Peggy: I've never been more proud Steve


End file.
